


Songbird

by CervusDeer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Andi is tired, Deals, Deals kind of made, It's all for Tifa honest!, It's been a long day, Johnny is a mess and trying to figure things out, M/M, Rating placed because of the situation change at the end, discussions, insinuated sexual offerings, which the writer has no idea where that's going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/pseuds/CervusDeer
Summary: So. After badgering the receptionist at the HBI to get Johnny a lick of time to talk to Andrea about getting into the Don's Mansion he makes a split decision that surprises even The Queen, himself.This was purely a result of me looking for Johnny fics and not finding a whole lot. I just need the man pegged :/ prolly crying a lil too. so, this may or may not follow along that throught process. SO we shall see.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Johnny (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Songbird

After hours at the Honey Bee Inn has it’s Star; Andrea lingering back after all the clean up is complete and the last client is ushered out the door with a sweet ‘Bee back soon!’ Lindsey had told him someone was desperate to see him. Just absolutely distraught with it. 

What he also said was that the man was frustrating as all hell and he damn near yelled at him for being insistent but, ever the professional Andrea’s dear receptionist made a rare exception. 

He may have to have a long talk with him on that decision. Just maybe. 

A hesitant knock comes to the door of the empty dressing room that he’s currently occupying. Fussing with the hem of his loose t-shirt he calls for the other to enter. 

There’s a pause.

Andrea can practically hear the man giving himself a pep talk from behind the door. 

“I don’t have all night.” an added edge to hopefully get the tail from between the man’s legs as he hears a barely smothered yelp. 

The door creaks open as fiery hair passes the threshold first then the rest of him follows suit. _Not what i would choose to wear but…_ Andrea muses crossing his left leg over the right and reclining back a bit into his chair. 

_Pep talk didn’t work, huh._ He’s just standing there. Seeming full of way too much to say yet none of it coming out. Verbally blocked up. 

“Honey, i’m going to need you to get on with what you want. I sincerely do not have all night.” he switches legs and cradles his cheek in his hand. “You’ve badgered my receptionist enough for him to make a hole in my schedule for you. Don’t disappoint him.” 

“Right- right-” And just like that- the dam breaks and the whole kit and kaboodle comes out. Absolutely more than Andrea needed to know when only the last three sentences were of any interest to him and his position. 

The man had a nice voice at least. Too loud at times but full of passion. Andrea could respect that but, good gods he did not know how to get to the point. 

“So, after chasing your tail for most of that you just wanted my approval to get to the Don?” 

The red head nods vigorously- Did he ever catch his name? 

Sitting back up Andrea regards the other briefly. Not much to go off of outside of a well cared for physique (gets a point at least for that), a style that surely only works for him and bright red hair. 

_Did Leslie even talk to this one?_ Andrea figures that anyone who attempts to enter that festering hole would have a quick talk with it’s reluctant guard dog. But it seems the man in front of him must have talked to the other people he mentioned during that ramble he only paid half attention to. 

“You are aware of the Don’s preferences, correct?” 

“Uh…”

Standing up Andrea crosses the space between them in a few short strides. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a sec, bro!” He pulls his hands up as if Andrea’s going to strike him- _he’s run into the Madame, I take it_ he can’t help the smirk that eases across his lips. 

“Worried?” he almost sneers. A thin layer of frustration is spread over his annoyance as he stops in front of the nuisance of a man and crosses his arms over his chest. He hears an audible gulp as he asks for the other’s name.

“Johnny--” 

“So, _Johnny…_ ” he adds a purr to his name somehow this ‘Johnny’ goes even more rigid. “What makes you think you can get _My-_ ” he shifts a hand to rest on his collarbone, “-favour to see the Don to save this… Tifa, I believe you blathered off- do you think I’ll just hand it over just like that?”

Johnny shakes his head a couple more times than necessary, “No-! I’ve talked with the other two who did nothing or threw me out-!” He absently rubs at the back of his head at the last bit, must’ve been where M thwacked him before screaming at him to get out. 

“So, what do you plan to do to appeal to me, hmm?” Andrea purses his lips as the gears in Johnny’s head turn and turn before he swears he sees that proverbial light bulb go off above his head. 

And the fool drops to his knees.

Andrea doesn’t even have the time to school his expression before his eyebrows rocket to this hairline. He just blinks owlishly at the man before him.

Sure, he’s not new to this sort of thing- not by a long shot- but, what the hell? Just…

What the _hell?_

A slight shake to his head and sigh through his nose Andrea begins with a rough gravel to his tone “You do not know what you’re asking for, my dear.” he means it to sound sharp and uninterested but he absolutely does not miss the shiver that runs through Johnny.

_Not going to back down? Maybe this puppy does have a backbone._

Humming deep in his chest as his interest peaks Andrea uncrosses his arms and runs one hand along the right side of Johnny’s face to the back of his head. Andrea can feel him shaking minutely. Just under the surface. But, he can’t place if this is fear or anticipation. 

No use wondering when he can get the answer himself. 

“Are you sure?” Andrea asks as he pulls his hand away just enough.

A pause and Andrea is expecting Johnny to come to his senses and scrabble out the door into the streets. 

He receives a nod. 

“I need to hear you.” He commands, hand barely brushing the shell of Johnny’s ear

“Yeah.” Andrea threads his fingers into the carefully styled hair at the back of Johnny’s head. 

The gasp he hears the moment he wretches Johnny’s head back should not be this satisfying.

“I suppose I can make you sing for me then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope?? i can continue with this. Just hope the creative bug comes back cause after this i puttered out LOL
> 
> Hope this bit was enjoyable!! <3


End file.
